


Spaced out

by Xx_millie_scythe_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Masturbation, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, bisexual y/n, cross faded, gagging, light kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_millie_scythe_xX/pseuds/Xx_millie_scythe_xX
Summary: In which, you go to a party at your best friend Arya’s campus dorm, Arya drags you with her, before going in you smoke a blunt in your car, while you’re there you spot someone that you just can’t seem to keep your eyes off, or maybe it was he who could keep his off you, not knowing whether it’s the high or how angelic he looks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Spaced out

"Just give me a minute, please." Your best friend whispers just before continuing the talk she was having with her mom, you thought it was ridiculous how she still asked for permission to go to parties or small social gatherings considering she was now in college and had been for months now. 

She looks at you while mouthing the words you discretely hear her mother saying just before saying, "Yeah, bye." all while rolling her eyes. "You know, you don't have to ask her for permission anymore, right?" You say slightly giggling to lighten the mood.

She turns her head once again but this time looking up at you and then back at the ground "Yeah, I know I just," she hesitated to finish the rest "I just, feel guilty if I don't tell my mom my every move." 

Arya came from a very different household than you so you didn't fully understand her situation, her household being strict and yours laid back, being friends with her for 4 years has definitely helped you more than you're willing to admit. 

"Well, at least she says yes." thinking aloud mostly saying it to reassure herself, a small smile spread across your face. "Alright, hurry up and get ready, I wanna see what you're wearing tonight." you can hear the impatience in your own voice as you make your way into the bathroom to do the same.

Putting on a black dress with a slit down the center stopping at your breasts only being held together with a single thin lace zigzagged across each side and tied at the top, it wasn't horribly tight but tight enough to feel the slight pressure on your stomach, your hair was straightened and put into two small space buns, you pulled two pieces from the front and curled them. And to finish it off you put on plain black stiletto heels with a ribbon wrapping around your leg connecting to the shoe in a bow.

You walk through the door preparing yourself to see what Arya has on, you looked her up and down as she stood before you facing the other way, wearing a yellow two piece skirt set revealing her natural curves, and her gorgeous mocha skin color against the vibrant color, along with her long black hair in such beautiful natural curls.

You smirk "If you're trying to draw me in, it's working." she turns around not realizing you're behind her, "Oh, shut up" she teased giggling and lightly slapping your shoulder. "Seriously, Arya, you look gorgeous!" That made her stop in her tracks, "Thank you, Y/n, not so bad yourself, hot stuff" both of you start giggling uncontrollably.

She finished off the look by putting her yellow stilettos on matching her two piece, you see her rush to the bathroom and you hear little sprits knowing that she's putting perfume on, you followed her doing the same, you looked at the time it was 8:54 and you had 5 minutes to find a good parking spot, luckily your mom's house wasn't too far from your best friend's college, now thinking to yourself, 'Why didn't I just pick this college? It's closer and probably a way better.'

You grab your keys making sure that you had everything, you turn all of the lights out in the house, once you had turned them all off you trailed out the door locking it behind you, you walk fast to the passenger side while pressing the unlock button on the keys two times, you open the door and a confused look appears on Arya's face. 

"Get in before I close the door and change my mind." You say taking ahold of her hand allowing her to sit properly.

You walk back to the drivers side of the car opening the door and trying to get comfortable in the seat, knowing it was illegal you took your stilettos off to drive to ensure that if you got pulled over you wouldn't get in trouble for wearing the wrong shoes, but then again you felt a lot safer driving with no shoes over having heels on anyway.

"What's your password?" Arya says picking your phone up out of the cup holder, "052516" She began typing the number in realizing what those numbers were, it was the date of your brother's graduation and the same day he moved to the United States, being the only brother or sibling in general you had it hurt knowing he was leaving. You saw him once within those 4 years of living in the US.

After entering the passcode she goes straight for the music app opening the playlist you made for them both while driving and presses shuffle, you see the song name and artist slowly cross the screen 'Unbothered - Ski Mask the Slump God' 

You turn it up when you finally leave the quiet neighborhood 

"♫ Fendi on my collar, I'm a real rich prick ♫"

After listening to a few songs you finally arrive at your destination, seeing groups of people entering the building, most wearing very flashy clothing but the smaller percent wearing very laid back, casual, comfy clothing. 

Putting your stilettos back on and tying them you saw Arya pick one of them up and raised your leg to help you put them on, now facing her, "Can you open the glovebox for me, please?" 

She opens the glovebox slowly, making sure that nothing will fall out, you leisurely scan the glove compartment in full, finally seeing what you're looking for you lean over and swooped the backwood pouch from the box, Arya closed it before anything came flying out.

You open the pouch with excitement, your eyes even sparkling a little, the herbal smell filling your nostrils almost making you drool a bit, but that moment didn't last long, "Yuck, Y/n, that shit smells like skunk."

You look at her like you're really about to beat this bitch up. "You know if you shut up, we don't have to listen to your dumbass." responding in such a calm tone you slightly begin to sweat from holding back your laughter. 

Turning the music back up you hear 'Bottom Bitch - Doja Cat' playing, you both start singing before you crack open both front windows to air out the car while you smoke.

You lit the blunt making sure that your face was away from the window so the wind didn't breeze through and ruin the first hit, you did that a couple more times before asking Arya if she wanted a hit, in which she kindly declined. 

After the session you looked around the back of the car to make sure you brought the perfume to enclose the lingering smell of marijuana on your clothing.

Now exiting the car, you're pretty sure that Arya was contact high because right after she opened the door she almost fell, you walk to the other side of the car to help her just after closing your own door. After closing her door you hit the lock button on the keys twice making sure to hear both beeps of the car. 

You linked pinkies with her while entering the building, something you two have always done when in public places to not lose one another, you also thought it was cute but you'd never admit it aloud. 

You're finally in the campus dorm building, there were many groups of people talking to each other, "You want anything to drink?" You hear your best friend say, "Yes, but please don't let go of my pinky, I'll flip out man."

She lets go of your pinky causing you to panic but you calm down when you realize she's trying to link arms to keep you closer to her, she senses your panic and playfully frowns and tilts her head, "Did you really think I'd just leave you here? That hurts." Smiling shortly after.

You reassured her that you were just worried she would be sarcastic and purposely let go to make you panic causing her to giggle a little, "I was joking Y/n, you're anxiety is just as bad as mine, I understand." 

You follow her, not like you had any other choice your arms were linked so tightly it felt like you were slowly melting into each other's body, you finally find where everyone was getting the liquor. "Do you have and whiskey or Malibu?" Arya says trying to speak loud over everyone talking combined with the loud music.

The way you guys remembered everything about each other ranging from what your favorite color was to the panties you were wearing you knew everything about each other without even trying, you're lucky to have such a caring and loving best friend.

But at that very moment she was the one thing snapping you back to the reality you were in causing you to scrunch your nose and close your eyes tightly before opening them. "You alright?" She says, making sure you're not panicking.

"Yeah, of course! Just lost my train of thought for a second." looking back up to her and laughing at how ridiculous you probably looked just then, she smiles and then turns to get your drink to hand it to you, and then picks up the cup that was just on the right of your drink.

You continue walking around in a comfortable silence of one of the hallways until Arya interrupts, "Hey! I completely forgot that one of my guy friends said he and a few others were going to be here, you wanna meet them? If not that's okay, I'll respect your decision either way."

That kinda peaked your interest in being there, meeting new people and bonding with them. "Sure, but please for the love of Go-" she interrupts finishing your sentence "...God don't let go of me.  
Y/n, you have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to let go until you want me to." 

You caught a glimpse of her messages when she was texting her guy friend the name read 'Konoha' and the text that you followed said, 

Arya  
Hey where are you right now? Are you on campus? Read 9:23

Konoha  
Yeah, we're all actually in Bokuto's dorm if you want to come up

Arya  
Alright, sounds good, be up in a sec Read 9:25

She turns her phone off and places it into her pocket.

You start to tense up causing you to dread saying yes a little, Arya notices and throws her empty cup away and reassures you that everything will be okay, "They're all really sweet, c'mon there's nothing about them that's frightening, if anything they'll be more frightened of you and your smart mouth." She looks over to you smirking in hopes to make you feel better, which it did because she knows how to say the right things to calm you down. 

You made your way up to the third floor in hopes to sit down soon because being crossed, in heels, while walking up steps was not it, you guys switched to linking pinkies again to make it easier.

Stopping at a door with the numbers '314', almost bumping into Arya not being warned to stop or anything, she looks at you and you give her a nod letting her know you're okay to enter.

She knocks only three times before someone opens the door almost as if they were waiting specifically for her to knock, and it seemed that way, by the smile on all of their faces except from a slightly shorter male he just slightly smirked 

He had black hair, some cutesy glasses, he wore a pastel 'Teddy Fresh' colorblock hoodie, on his lower half he wore some black skinny jeans, and baby blue Af1 high tops. 

Besides him, there was a guy with spiked up black hair just covering his right eye wearing a skin tight red t-shirt with the words Nekoma placed in the center, cropped sweatpants, and some red high top Converse to match the shirt.

A slightly taller guy appeared behind him trying to look around him wearing just a white shirt and grey sweatpants and the shoes he wore were multicolored Af1's almost matching the 'Teddy Fresh' colorblock hoodie the other was wearing, he had grey hair with black streaks and piercing golden eyes, making him look similar to an owl.

Another guy came barging through to move the two taller boys out of the way, him having dirty blonde hair and close to that same blonde were his eyes, he was wearing a sweatshirt with the words THRASHER followed along with 'skateboard magazine' on the front, with skinny jeans, and paired it with some 'Old Skool' checkered Vans.

You could tell they all wanted to swarm around her and greet her with hugs, they were all like tiny little puppies crowding around her, "Guys, calm down, please." You hear her say just before looking at her and letting go of her pinky, "I'm okay, I promise." You said just above a whisper and giving her a soft smile, she nods returning the smile. 

You watch as they all swallow her in hugs at once shouting things like 'we missed you!' and 'where have you been?'

She giggles, "Guys, I've missed you too, but it's only been a week, I've been with Y/n, she found out she has another week off too so our schedules matched up perfectly." She stopped but looked around the room in search for something "Where's Kenma?" 

The slightly shorter guy, black hair covering his right eye replies, "He didn't want to come, you know how he likes to stay home and beat every new game, well a new game dropped today and he didn't want to come after he got his hands on a copy. Anyways, who is Y/n?" She turns and points at you.

They all looked at you, you simply just smiled and wave back at them in hopes that they wouldn't do what they did to her and huddle around you, but they did indeed do exactly that but you didn't panic, instead you braced yourself to be engulfed into one big hug from the three, not expecting them to be so gentle, you giggled. 

They all let go but now asking you all sorts of questions, you didn't even know where to begin, "Boys," you heard Arya say "BOYS!" They listened this time. "Why don't you guys start off by telling her your names?" They all nod, stepping away from you. 

The tallest boy now opening his mouth to speak, "I'm Bokuto, I usually have my hair spiked up but Akaashi told me not to." He said with a pouty face, you couldn't help but smile at the site, 'That's so cute' you thought to yourself. 

The second tallest boy stepped up, "I'm Kuroo, not really much to say besides I like science an-" before he could continue Arya interrupts, "Whatever you do, don't mention science around him, he'll tell you a shitty science pickup line and become all nerdy on you." Kuroo had the look of insult on his face, "Hey! My pickup lines aren't bad!" Not denying that he was nerdy.

This only peaked your curiosity, but before you could act upon it the shortest of them all sat down saying, "I'm Akinori Konoha, but you can call me Konoha." A smiled widening on you face realizing that they were exactly how Arya explained them. 

You look over to the second shortest boy in the room, you see him looking back at you, you stop breathing for a second due to the quiet eyes flickering upon your body, watching your every move, finally you sit down.

Everyone glued their eyes to the male that hasn't spoke once the entire time, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot, he smoked right before he came, so he's probably not gonna talk for a while." You heard Bokuto apologizing. 

"That's okay, I'm a bit crossed myself, I didn't expect one small blunt and a little whiskey to fuck me up as bad as it did, but I'm starting to sober up." They all turn to look at you, shock and amazement filled their eyes. "Arya, she's a badass, how come this is the first time we've met her?" Kuroo says, now trying to hide his shock, making your face flush with a red tint.

But before she could say anything, a voice that you haven't heard speaks up, "I have two blunts and some fireball up in my dorm, I can go get them if you want." getting up from where he is. "Oh no, that's fine you don't ha-" but before you could finish he's already waking towards the door, 'He's going to anyways, huh?' You thought.

Everyone watches as he begins opening the door, "Wait, at least let me come with you, I'd feel like shit if I made you get them by yourself." You spoke up causing him to turn, but to your surprise he was already wearing that same smirk from earlier, and motions his hand for you to come on. 

You follow him hoping that they weren't listening to you, but they had all ears and eyes on you. 

Before exiting the room you tell Arya that you'll be right back, but when the door closes Kuroo says, "No she won't, he's been eyeing her down the entire time." Bokuto spoke up, "I mean you can't entirely blame him for staring, she looks good, but I don't think he'd do that."

You're walking down the hallway trying to keep up with his pace in your stilettos, he realizes he's walking a bit too fast for the apparel you're wearing, slowing down when he got to the steps to make sure you were close, he finally says when you're close enough, "I'm Keiji Akaashi, but you can call me Akaashi." You gave him a small smile in exchange for words.

You felt yourself struggling to get up the steps still being crossed, that's when you see an outstretched arm in front of your face, you look up to the right and he's smiling, you grab onto the arm you've been offered and continue up the steps underestimating how big the building actually is on the inside. 

As you made your way down the hallway you stop right at the number '425' he pulls a key out and starts to unlock the door.

When you enter it looks so neat, almost as if no one had even ever been in the room, "How do you make your dorm look this nice, when I can't even make my bed in the morning?" That made him chuckle, "I'm almost never in here, I'm in here for after school assignments and sleep, and in between those I'm always out with Bokuto, Kuroo, Arya, and Konoha." 

You looked around some more only glancing only a second before you met his glare again, "Sit, don't be shy, make yourself comfortable." Giving you a welcoming smile, that lit up something in your body, 'Was he this attractive before?' You wondered to yourself.

He looked on top of the fridge in search of something, pulling off a rolling tray that said 'RAW' in red letters, on the tray were two rolled blunts, he placed the tray with the two blunts already rolled beautifully on the bed next to you.

He then made his way to the fridge opening it in one swift motion and looked for the fireball, but while he did that you noticed that he kept the fridge quite full but neat of healthy foods, the single bottle of fireball looked out of place, but you looked away when he came back up pulling the bottle out and gripping it firmly. 

"You ready to head back down?" He says calmly, causing you to panic just a little when he looked in your eyes with his deep blue eyes. "I-I actually, can we please stay here while we smoke, I get nervous smoking in big groups." 

He nods his head reassuring you that he didn't want you to be uncomfortable, "Yeah, that's completely fine." 'Gosh he was really this attractive the whole time?' You thought back to when he was just sitting in Bokuto's dorm looking lifeless, the whites of his eyes were now a bright, glowing red. 

"Is it okay if I text Arya, to tell her that we're smoking in your dorm and then heading down?" You asked and accompanying your words with another nod, "You don't have to ask me, as long as you're comfortable doing it." 

The texts sends... 

You  
We're going to smoke in his dorm and then head back down.  
Read 10:12

Arya  
Yeah that's fine, don't get too wild now ;)   
  
You  
Huh? Ohh don't think like that, I'm not gonna do anything.  
Read 10:14

Arya  
We'll see ;)

Coming back to reality, you hadn't realized he had already lit the blunt, handing you the lit blunt while exhaling the smoke from his lungs making him cough a little, you take a hit and let the smoke give your throat a burning sensation just before doing the same.

He opens the lid to the fireball and proceeds to drink it, taking small sips making sure he won't regret downing it later, the two of you switch handing him the blunt and handing you the fireball, you followed what he did and took little sips to ensure you wouldn't throw it back up later.

Only taking a few sips before holding it out to him and slightly nodding to silently ask if he wanted more, he shook his head so you put it down on the bedside table just after closing it tightly to prevent it from spilling if it got knocked over. 

He handed the blunt back to you and he got up to get two bottles of water out of the fridge in case either of you needed it. "Thank you!" You said smiling up at him, "You're very welcome!" He says also while smiling back down at you. 

He sat down on the bed next to you, putting all his weight on his elbows when he lies back, sitting in a comfortable silence until he spoke up, "Do you wanna do something?" Making you go wide eyed before saying, "As in what exactly?" 

He paused and looked back up at you "I was kinda hoping you would know, you seem fun." You looked at him in a serious manner, "Are you being serious or..." you waited for him to respond but no answer he just looked up and smiled again. 

"I couldn't even walk into Bokuto's dorm without almost panicking, you can't be serious." You look over to see his smile form into laughter, you smile at him and say, "Hey, it's not funny." You started laughing along with him. 

He looked over at you causing you to look at him, he started to move in closer but you being anxious caused you to back away a little before going closer, putting your arms around his neck to pull him closer to your face.

You two began to make out, tongues fighting for dominance in the others mouth, you gave in giving him the chance to let his tongue fully enter your mouth. 

As that was happening you realize what Arya said and how you were denying what she said, but now that it's happening you couldn't tell her that she was right.

He pulled away from the kiss to lift your dress up and over your head careful to not mess up your hair, "Why so slowly? I'm gonna have to take my hair down anyway." You said giggling. 

He looked into your eyes and with all seriousness he says, "Because, you seem like you took a lot of time trying to do it, I didn't want to mess it up. You look gorgeous." 

Hearing him say that made your body go into slight shock, causing you to stop breathing until he took his sweatshirt and shoes off leaving him in a black tank top, and the black skinny jeans. 

"Do you mind if I?" He says picking your legs up, putting them in his lap, and signaling to untie your shoes. "Not at all." You said taking a big gulp, you were nervous but as much as he was shaking he seemed to be just as nervous if not more. 

He carefully unties one of the stiletto's laces that wrapped around your leg and you helped untie the other one, you took them both off, "Do you want me to put these somewhere specifically or do I just put them here?" Signaling to the floor.

He laughs breathing out through his nose, "Here, I'll take them." Handing him the shoes while you pull your legs off of him allowing him to stand, he put them by the door. 

Sitting back down, he places his hands on your hips pulling you closer to him, you placed one leg on one side and the other leg on the other side, now hovering above his lap in straddling position, "How many girls have you done this with?" You ask hoping that he wouldn't take offense, he was just too good at what he was doing. "I- I'm sorry, it's probably not my place to ask that."

He takes his glasses off and leans back to put them on the bedside table and comes back up to meet your gaze he just laughs it off, "You're fine, but if you want my honest answer I've only ever done this twice, making you the third." Your eyes opened wide making him laugh a little more, "What's that face for? Should I put the glasses back on?" He says trying to catch your attention.

You finally come back to reality within seconds after he asked, "N-no, it's not that, you're very attractive either way, you're just really good at what you're doing so far, you haven't once made me feel uncomfortable at all. But if you've only ever done this with two other people, what made you want to with me?" 

He smiles, "Well, I try my hardest to make people as comfortable as possible. And finding a person my type is hard so when I saw you, even just talking to you would've been enough for me." You smile back, "Alright I've been asking too much, from here don't say, just do."

He plants light kisses on the top of your breasts, putting one hand around your back pulling you closer, letting the chills slide down your arms you could see his eyes widening as you pull your hands away from your chest exposing your tits to the cool air hardening both sensitive buds.

"So we're you just going to keep these a secret from me?" He says clearly talking about the piercings protruding from your nipples, "Well, it wouldn't have been fun if I told you, then I wouldn't have been able to see this reaction." You say smirking down at him and him discarding the look upon his face forming it into a smile

His face coming closer to your left breast, circling around your sensitivity with his tongue while your right breast is being massaged with his right hand, you let out small whimpers indicating that you want more of his touch, so that's exactly what he gave you.

He moves to the other breast, leaving small love bites over them, now placing one hand on your hot slit through your panties, and the other cupping your face and pulling it down to make you watch him tease you.

Still hovering over him in straddling position, you begin to feel your legs weaken when he slowly runs two fingers over your clothed area still making sure you're watching him, he tugs on the waistband of your underwear to indicate that he wants to take them off.

You get out of the position to lay next to him that way he could be the one to take them off, but he had something else in mind, he hovered over you one hand dangerously close to your head, the other pulling the panties to the side just exposing your heat.

"Already so wet for me?" He says with a devilish grin. 

You try to hide your flushed face with your hands but he takes both of your hands and places them above your head with one hand, now rubbing small circles on your clit with the other hand causing you to whine. "Please, just fuck me already, shit." 

"Impatient are we? Brats don't normally get what they want but I'll make sure you get exactly that, nothing less." Another smirk forming on his face. That sentence made you realize how bad you really wanted it.

Pulling your panties down with one hand and discarding them in the floor along with your dress. He let go of your hands that were above your head and started to trace your curves with his fingers, sliding them down to meet your sopping wet cunt.

"You see how wet you are for me?" He says waiting for your answer, "Mhm" you say while not even looking, too focused on controlling your nerves, whimpering from the light touches across your slit. 

He runs his index and middles finger along the outside of your sensitive area, he takes his hand away and puts both fingers in your mouth causing you to choke, not expecting two fingers in your mouth so sudden.

He pulls them out of your mouth, feeling the heat from his hand causes you to shiver, he plays with your slit again and after a few seconds you feel him push one of the saliva coated digits into you slowly, massaging your walls as his finger is finally in. 

Just before you get too comfortable you feel a second digit entering you, the spit on his fingers and your slick walls making it easier for him to access, your light moans now turning into heavy ones along with the changing of your breathing. 

But again, before you get too comfortable he pulled them both out, you felt empty, but before you could groan and complain he says something shocking.

"Let me watch you please yourself." hovering straight above you making it hard to look away.

And before you could question 'why?' you see him taking his pants and tank top off, exposing his abs and leaving him in his underwear, pulling the chair that sat in front of the small bar table and placing it at the foot of the bed and sitting down, waiting for you to please yourself. 

You were in shock, one because he wanted to watch you please yourself, and two because you were embarrassingly wet from the sight of him watching you. 

But sucking on your two middle fingers and gathering all your spit, it seemed to make him slightly excited, seeing his whole body twitch in the chair, you couldn't help but put on a show so you take the two spit soaked fingers and you put them between your legs, spreading your pussy lips open for him.

You felt like since he teased you now would be a good time to get payback, you rub small circles along your clit making your eyes roll back, when you stop and slowly enter yourself you eye down the bulge in his pants in hopes he'd also please himself. 

He catches you staring at the package and catches on, him also putting on a show runs one hand along his abs and the other rubbing himself from the outside of his underwear, you could see him fully harden within a few minutes. 

Seeing him fully hard makes you get up and start touching all over him, now back to straddling his lap he picks you up and sits you down demanding, "Get on your knees, now." Doing so you go to the edge of the bed and tug on his waistband earning a nod for you to proceed. 

Pulling down his boxers you watch his dick bounce up into your face, he takes the underwear off the rest of the way, waiting for his words you patiently sat on your knees until further instructed, you heard him say "Go on." With that same devilish smirk.

You grab the shaft of his member and licked the tip a little making him breathe heavier than before, you take him in little by little until your mouth meets the base of his cock.

Taking him in full you gagged yourself on his member and you look up to meet his eyes but his were already staring right into yours, tearing up you pull him out of your mouth and start slowly licking a stripe up it making your way to his tip. 

He grabs a handful of your hair and puts his other hand around his dick, "Tongue out." He said in a demanding manner, doing as he said you look up waiting for him to proceed.

He taps the tip on your tongue, "Good little slut, open that pretty little mouth wide for me." He tits your head up with his index finger and spits into your mouth, "Swallow it." Obeying his order you swallow hard.

He once again tells you to open your mouth and stick your tongue out, this time he slides his tip along your tongue making his way all the way into your mouth, when he does he grabs the back of your head and starts fucking your mouth.

"So pretty with my dick between your lips." Thrusting his hips forward and pulling out to allow you to breathe.

This goes on for a few minutes, when he finally feels you've had enough he pulls out of your mouth and more tears start to form in your eyes, every time you blink tears come pouring down.

He grabs your face and wipes the tears from your eyes and lowers himself to your level to kiss you, pulling away from the kiss the taste of him lingering on your tongue, he strokes himself twice to use your spit as lubricant. 

"Ride me." He lowers himself onto the bed, you watched as he lay himself down and you following him slowly after, you hovered just above him lining his member up with your hole, you slowly sit on it trying to ease the pain with the up and down motion of your body. 

You finally sat all the way on it, you roll your hips to find pleasure from the pain, "God, you're so big."you say just above a whisper hoping he didn't hear you but he did, making him go from a slow pace to a hard, fast pace.

Moaning a series of 'fuck's and 'oh my god, just like that' just made him go harder after every word making your moans staggered and words unable to be understood.

"You like that? huh?" A growl coming from his throat as he kept hammering into your spot every time as you sit on top of him a flustered mess trying to open your eyes again, your only answer being light moans and heavy breathing, you could hear your bodies clapping together 

"Answer me, darling. Tell me how good I make you feel." He picks up his pace, now ramming harder into your g-spot, looking up at you as you try to open your tightly closed eyes. 

"Yes!" You moaned.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I love the way you make me feel, daddy." he looked back up in surprise to the new name. 'Daddy?' He wonders to himself, then a smirk starts to spread across his face wanting to make you say it again.

He slows the pace of his hips and you try to roll your hips again to feel the pleasure that you once did, but you feel hands grip around your waist to prevent your movements, "Please," you grab his forearm and look up at him again "let me do it." The tears in your eyes almost rolling down your face again.

He looks you in the eyes and chuckles at your sudden change in words, "No, I need to hear you beg for it." once more picking up his pace to get a reaction out of you, in which you gave the reaction he wanted, drool dripping down your face and onto your bare chest.

He swipes his thumb across your chin gathering your spit onto it, doing this he brings his thumb up and licks your saliva from it.

Him drilling into you, sliding against your tight walls like that at the pace he was going drove you insane almost making it impossible to speak up but you manage, "P-please, let me grind on your d-dick." Small whimpers escape your mouth, you feel your breasts bouncing as he's gripping your waist to bounce you.

He finally slows himself to come closer to your face, now hovering over him, "What's my name?" he says just above a whisper, "Tell me what my name is, and I just might let you." he says looking directly in your eyes burning with lust, and face giving you a neutral look.

"Ah~ AKAASHI" you scream out trying to breathe, but little did you know that wasn't the answer he was looking for. 

"Sorry, love. But that's wrong." he looks up at you, smirks, and he begins to go faster hitting skin against skin, you start to feel yourself come undone but when he feels you tighten on him he starts to rub your sensitive area with his thumb in figure eight motions and says in a whisper, "Save it, hold it in for me." Smirking devilishly to himself.

You try so hard to hold in your climax, you start to feel the pain from the pleasure balling up in your stomach all at once. Feeling your weakened body tighten up to prevent yourself from coming undone right there to obey what he had said. 

"P-please, let m-me come." hearing those words escape your lips he nods pulling out.

He removes his thumb from your sensitive area, and begins to move his hand to your hot slit to rub it side to side in one fast motion, as you begin to finally feel your release your soft whimpering turning into loud cries of pleasure, your arousal now on his fingers, his stomach, and the bedsheets creating a little puddle on the bed.

"Good girl, obeying my commands," he stops to let you breathe "Come here, since you were so obedient you deserve a reward." You climb off of him, you inch your way towards him and he flips you so you're on your knees, back arched up while you're clawing at the bedsheets.

He lowers his head to your slit lightly licking up it, he then grabs your ass to get himself in a stable position, you could feel his light licks turn into heavy ones and hard panting but stopping once in a while to suck on your clit earning him soft moans.

"A-akaashi ah~ please." 

He backs his head slightly away from your hot slit, "Who's that?" You come to realization, but as soon as you do he's already lining himself up at your entrance again. "Now, do you want to try that again, princess?"

You start to open your mouth, "Daddy, please ah~" getting it right this time he stick the tip in and leans down to whisper in your ear. "There we go, such a good girl." Hearing those praises escape his lips sent a shiver across your whole body.

He kept a tight hold on both sides of your ass this time spreading it to watch himself slide in and out of you, slapping your ass when he releases his grip earning him a yelp. 

He's coming close to climax and starts to slow down, you take advantage of that and start to move your hips up and down for more pleasure, hoping to earn a few moans from him you speed up your hip movement.

He bunches your hair up and grips it pulling you closer to his chest, you feel his hot breath on your neck, he grips your throat with his free hand and lets go of your hair.

Now feeling his breath on your ear, "I'm not cumming until you do." You hear the whispers through his heavy breaths, he bucks his hips into you once stopping you from any moment of your hips.

You let out a few moans, "I-I'm gonna c-cum." He pushes you back on your knees before pulling out, he puts his hand over your entrance and moves it side to side trying to get your body to release.

You finally release and let out the loudest cry you've heard out of yourself tonight, flipping you over he puts his index and middle finger in your mouth causing you gag from the sudden invasion, "Where do you want me?" He asks stroking himself a few times to get closer to his climax.

He takes his fingers out of your mouth and you turn your head, "Inside me." He looks at you with wide eyes "Are you sure?" You nod, still looking at you in shock he proceeds to pick you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist, he pushes himself back in.

He grips your waist and throws his head back and you feel his dick twitch before releasing himself into you, he lets out a low guttural moan, if you hadn't already came twice hearing that would've made you do it a third time. 

The sweat that formed on his forehead now dripping down his face, he picks his head back up and puts his hands now around your back supporting you as he lay you down and hovering above you. Having your legs still around his waist, you see his breathing become a little calmer.

"You alright?" He asks you while pulling out. You look him in his eyes, "Yeah, that was fun. If I would've known how exciting it is getting choked, thrown around, and praised at the same time, I would've made it happen a long time ago." You said slightly giggling but still panting.

"Do you need to take a shower or anything?" He says still hovering over you as if you guys didn't just do that.

"No, I'll do that later tonight. Thanks for the offer though." Smiling up at him.

He gets up placing your clothes next to you on the bed, you try to get up but your legs were sore and your back was quite literally obliterated. 

He laughs softly and puts his hand in front of you again, you pull yourself up using his hand, "Thank you." You laugh joining him, "Do you need help with anything?" He said throwing his sweatshirt back on.

"Yeah, sorry, I hate to be that person but could you help me get my shoes back on?" You say putting your dress and panties back on. "Uhh, yeah of course," he pauses holding up the lace of your shoe up "I just need to figure out how you tie this part around your leg." He laughs nervously.

You dangle your legs over the bed and reach for the shoe, he picks them up and places one next to you, he puts the other on your foot waiting for you to tell him how the ribbon wraps around.

"Wrap this one around this side and take that one and wrap it the opposite way. Yeah, just like that." He looks up and smirks, "That's the fourth time you've said that tonight." He laughs at the shock on your face, "I don't even know what to say to that." You laugh along with him.

He places the remaining shoe on your other foot and does exactly what he did for the other shoe tying it around your leg, you decided it was your turn to stun him, smirking you say, "Good boy." cupping his face to lift his head up.

"Oh that's it, one more remark like that and I'll have you pinned on the bed again." He smiles and reaches for his glasses.

Standing up he offers you his hand once more to help you up, "Oh, wait," you say checking your phone, "I should probably use the restroom." You drop your phone down on the bed and rush to the bathroom as fast as your shaky legs could go.

Hearing the door close, he looks down to see that your phone is unlocked and reaches to pick it up, he goes into your contacts and puts his number in just before you come back out, he locks it and drops it just before you turn around, realizing that you fixed your hair the way it was before he drops his head back down acting like he's tying his shoe.

"Alright, I think I'm good to go, but do you want me to help make the bed?" Looking up to meet your gaze he says, "Oh gosh no I couldn't ask you to do that, I'll be replacing the sheets anyway so I can wash these." You lock eyes "Oh yeah, I kinda... made a mess." You laugh and he joins you.

"Alright, are you ready to head back down?" He says keeping his focus on you.

"Yeah, I think so, but do I look like I just got absolutely railed?" You say with a straight face.

"No, you cleaned yourself up well, I'm kinda impressed actually. You weren't even in there that long." He chuckles opening the door.

You picked your phone up and headed out through the door, "Thank you, not just for tonight, but the kind gestures you've done throughout tonight." He swallowed, "Of course! I have no reason so be rude, especially to someone that's easy to get along with." You exchange smiles with each other.

You make your way down the hallway wishing your legs would stop being sore so you could at least walk a bit faster, but Akaashi shows no sign of being irritated from the slow pace you're walking. 

"Here," bending down in front of you, "get on my back, this will make it easier on your legs." You get on his back and just like he said it made it your legs stop aching. 

You laid your head down in the crease of his neck as he starts walking, you leave little kisses on his neck, "I hope this wasn't just a one night stand, I'd like to hangout with you and the group again sometime." 

"Oh yeah. No, I'm not the type to use and then leave, and if I were the type it would be pretty hard considering your best friend is in our friend group." He shyly chuckles.

You smile still having your face buried in his neck, you pick your head up and place one of your hands on his face, now cupping his face you turn his face to you and you meet his gaze and come closer giving him a kiss that wasn't like the others you shared earlier while aroused. This kiss being gentle and meaningful.

His walking comes to a stop, letting you down you see the room number '314' Akaashi knocks and opening the door you see four faces creeping around it, the door finally opened and you laugh at the sight of all four of them peering at you two, all of them smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you wish to be continued let me know. And thank you so much for reading!  
> Also I’m sorry for how the text messages look, if they’re confusing to read I can send you the notes I have on the messages to make it easier.  
> You can also find me on other platforms  
> Instagram: owned_by_akaashi  
> TikTok: owned_by_akaashi  
> Wattpad: owned_by_akaashi


End file.
